Orochimaru's Sex Palace
by akatsukiotp
Summary: Summary: Orochimaru was always the strange one, but he shocks all of Konoha when he decides to open his own sex club, Orochimaru's Sex Palace! With cheap pricing, and high quality sexual pleasuring services, the shop evolves to one of the biggest businesses in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Orochimaru was always the strange one, but he shocks all of Konoha when he decides to open his own sex club, Orochimaru's Sex Palace! With cheap pricing, and high quality sexual pleasuring services, the shop evolves to one of the biggest businesses in Konoha.

Rating:

M. Sex, Sex, and more sex. Gay, Lesbian, and Het all included. Read at your own risk.

Pairings:

I'm just gonna update this every chapter because there's gonna be a LOT. Each new chapter will have the new pairings for it.

Chapter 1: none, actually. I'm doing the actual backstory here.

Warnings:

There's gonna be a shit ton of mature content, sex, language, etc

A/N:

My mind has gone to hell and back. This stuff is gonna be a bit nasty but If you made it through the warning and you're still here, well, I can't stop you. Enjoy J Oh, and Orochimaru never went rogue in this story, he still lives in Konoha with Kabuto.

Chapter 1:

"Hey Kabuto." said Orochimaru.

"Yeah?" the silver haired man replied.

"Do you ever feel, like, just there? Like if you died nobody would care if you died, and that you aren't really a big impact on society. Like, I guess I'm feeling like I don't really have a legacy. I've never really done anything important. Sure, I'm a Sannin, but I've grown old and Tsunade and Jiraiya are the ones that everyone looks up too. Me, I'm just a creepy old snake man that all the children are afraid of."

"Lord, I would care if you died. And I think you've left a fine legacy, as a hero of the Third Great Ninja War." replied Kabuto Yakushi.

"I guess so. I just think that I have a lot of regrets, not being able to save my parents, not doing more for my village, and I've never fulfilled my dream of opening a shop." the snake-like man said,

"A shop? You've never mentioned anything about that before. What kind of shop are you interested in?"

"A sex shop. That's why I've never told you. Well, pretty much a prostitution place. I'd hire a ton of young, attractive young guys and girls, and people would come in and pay for sex. I'd also sell sex toys and all that stuff. Oh, and condoms. Can't have my workers getting prego and quitting, can we? And I could also have like blowjob classes, and stuff like that. But yeah and I'd have a small hotel next door, so people traveling could stop in and come in. I have it all thought out. I've never built the place, cause, well, prostitution is illegal. And I've never had the effort to put it into action." explained Orochimaru.

"I'm sure you could bribe Tsunade into making it legal. Jiraiya too, would be all for it. Besides, Lord, I'd do everything in my power to help make your dream a reality." promised Kabuto.

"You mean it? You actually want to help me?" said Orochimaru, shocked.

"Yes, my Lord. I'd do anything for you." replied Kabuto.

"Well, thank you, Kabuto. Would you like to talk to Tsunade about legalizing prostitution to make it happen?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, I will leave at once." replied Kabuto. He walked along the streets of Konoha into Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." a loud, female voice said. Kabuto stepped inside.

"Kabuto, what brings you here?" Tsunade smirked.

"I have private business I would like to discusss with Lady Hokage, would you mind leaving the room, Shizune?" he asked.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, who nodded, and walked out of the room and shut the door as she left.

"Kabuto, what is it that you would like to discuss?" questioned Tsunade. Kabuto pulled up a chair to her desk.

"Well, you see, it isn't about me, it's about Orochimaru." he said.

"And?" she prompted.

"He has had a lifelong dream of opening a sex place, but he knows that prostitution is illegal, therefore he can't open it unless you change the laws on it. Would you be willing to cooperate with us."

"Why would I left that pervert open a sex place, no offense. How will it benefit the village?" she asked.

"Well, it will provide me and Orochimaru with jobs. And anyone else who wants to work with us. Plus a lot of the people would enjoy it, I think. I also believe it would attract a lot of tourists and bring people into the village." explained Kabuto.

Tsunade thought about it for a few minutes. "I agree with everything that you're saying. But the village elders would be in an uproar if I legalized prostitution. It would get me kicked out of the Hokage seat for sure. But I can do this: Make everyone who comes in to the sex place sign a paper giving their consent to participate in any sexual activity. Make sure that you check everyone's ID when the come in, no one under eighteen can enter the sex place. And I can't have you charge people, but encouraging them to leave a tip is alright. Are you also having a sex toy shop included in it?" she said.

"Yes, plus a hotel connected to it."

"Alright. You can charge people for the sex toys and hotel services. Here is your license to own a business in Konoha. I'll have Yamato stop by your place to pick you guys up so he can use his Wood Style to build the place. I'll have you do it on the outskirts of the village, about ten minutes from the gate." Tsunade handed him Orochimaru's license.

"And Kabuto? Tell Orochimaru that even though he's opening a sex place, I'm still proud of him for following his dream." she said.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." replied Kabuto. He walked back to the house he shared with Orochimaru.

He went inside the house to where Orochimaru was sitting on the couch.

"Tsunade actually gave us a license. But she said we can't charge for sex and we have to have them sign a paper of consent, but that's it. Yamato will be here in a few minutes to build the place." Kabuto handed Orochimaru his license.

"Really, Kabuto? Oh my god I'm so happy I will be able to fulfill my dream." exclaimed Orochimaru.

Yamato came to their place, and they went out to the location of their future business. He built the entire place, including their hotel and sex shop. Orochimaru and Kabuto spent the next three months furnishing the place, buying, and sometimes creating, their sex toys for the shop, and designing all the hotel rooms. The pair hired a bunch of staff, including Sasuke Uchiha, Kimimaro Kaguya, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Jugo. In addition to that, Kabuto and Orochimaru would also be working there.

They sent a large stack of papers advertising their business to all the major Konoha shops and restaurants to draw people in. Kabuto and Sasuke went around telling people who were entering the village about the place.

Finally the day came when they were going to open the place. They had a large red ribbon in the front of the building, and Orochimaru cut it and exactly twelve o'clock. The staff already saw a number of people walking towards the building.

"Orochimaru's Sex Palace is now open!" yelled Orochimaru. The staff yelled in appreciation and they went inside to start greeting customers. It was the best day of Orochimaru's life.

A/N:

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry there was no sex scenes, I'm trying to create a backstory. There will be lemons in literally ever chapter after this. I will probably update tonight. Oh, and leave a review if you want and you can also request pairings for me to include in this in the review because to be honest I haven't decided yet. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Orochimaru was always the strange one, but he shocks all of Konoha when he decides to open his own sex club, Orochimaru's Sex Palace! With cheap pricing, and high quality sexual pleasuring services, the shop evolves to one of the biggest businesses in Konoha.

Rating:

M. Sex, Sex, and more sex. Gay, Lesbian, and Het all included. Read at your own risk.

Pairings:

I'm just gonna update this every chapter because there's gonna be a LOT. Each new chapter will have the new pairings for it.

Chapter 1: none, actually. I'm doing the actual backstory here.

Chapter 2: KabuKonan, SasuPain

Warnings:

There's gonna be a shit ton of mature content, sex, language, etc

A/N:

My mind has gone to hell and back. This stuff is gonna be a bit nasty but If you made it through the warning and you're still here, well, I can't stop you. Enjoy J Oh, and Orochimaru never went rogue in this story, he still lives in Konoha with Kabuto.

Chapter 2:

"Kabuto! You're wanted up front!" yelled Karin, who was working at the front desk today.

"Alright! I'm coming!" yelled Yakushi.

Two Akatsuki members stood behind the front desk. Pain and Konan.

"Who will I be pleasuring today?" Kabuto said, seductively. His uniform was a simple black tie, and a pair of short, blue boxer shorts that said "Orochimaru's Sex Palace" right on his ass. He walked over to the waiting chairs and laid down on them, his elbow bent up so that his head rested on his hand. He took his glasses off and flipped his hair.

"That would be me." said Konan. She took off her Akatsuki cloak and set it on the coat rack.

"Kabuto, they've already signed the consent sheet, so Konan's good to go." said Karin. She turned to Konan. "All of our services are free, but I do encourage you to leave a generous tip as that is how we keep ourselves in business."

"How much I tip depends on how far he can go up my ass." said Konan.

"Mmm, pressures on." flirted Kabuto, still perched on the chairs.

"Oh, and once you are finished, there's a bathroom connected to your room, and we encourage you to shower off afterwards." explained Karin. "Alright, Konan, you're good to go. Kabuto will lead you to your room."

Kabuto stood up and walked over to Konan. He smacked her ass.

"That ass is mine." yelled Kabuto.

"Keep it in the bedroom, you two!" yelled Karin. "Sasuke! We have a customer for you."

Sasuke walked up front to meet Pain. "Yes, Karin?"

"Pain here would like you to pleasure him. He's already sighed the consent form, lead him to your room." she commanded.

"Alright. Come on, this way." said Sasuke. He lead Pain to a room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Pain stepped inside, and Sasuke locked the door behind him.

"So, what would you like? Anal, or oral? Seme or Uke?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I am gonna go for some hard anal in that ass. You'll be my uke, Sas**_uke._**" responded Pain. He flung his Akatsuki cloak to the ground, revealing a tight, black, fishnet shirt underneath.. He pulled out a long pole from his pocket and flung it on the bed.

Sasuke stripped himself of his shirt, and walked over to Pain. He licked his lips, and crashed them into the Rinnegan user's. It was a hot kiss, both of them running their tongues along each other's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth allowing Pain access inside. He ran his tongue along ever part of Sasuke's mouth, feeling and tasting.

Pain wrapped one of his hands around Sasuke's neck, while the other one was feeling the Uchiha's raven locks. Sasuke took that moment to take control of the kiss, pressing his tongue into Pain's mouth. Their tongues pressed together in a wet exchange. Sasuke pushed his tongue past Pain's and into his mouth, feeling all the ridges inside his mouth.

Sasuke took more control, shoving both hands underneath Pain's shirt and began to grope his nipples.

"Mmmh.. Ahh..Ah yeah.." moaned Pain, as Sasuke pinched both of his nipples in unison. Sasuke moved them back and forth with his thumbs. The look on Pain's face was one of pure ecstasy. Sasuke felt himself getting hard; they would need to take off their pants pretty soon.

Sasuke moved his hands off the rosy buds to pull of Pain's shirt. He heard a small moan from Pain when he did. Sasuke smirked, he was going to enjoy this session.

But Pain certainly wasn't going to let Uchiha take charge like that. He pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss again, and began walking backwards towards the bed. Pain started to reach for Sasuke's own nipples, and began playing with them. He pulled hard on Sasuke's right nipple and released it, turning the rosy color on it into a dark strawberry color. He broke the kiss and moved down to begin sucking on that nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, causing Sasuke to moan in delight. He played with Sasuke's other nipple while sucking on the first one.

"Ohh.. .." moaned Sasuke. Pain smirked, he had Sasuke right where he wanted him. He began to suck on Sasuke's neck, hard, so that a hickey would form. He moved his left hand down to feel up Sasuke's abs. Sasuke moaned again. It felt so good. He felt his pants were going to burst open any minute now, they were so tight in his crotch region.

Pain began to make out with Sasuke passionately. His left hand reached to poke and prod at the hickey, while his right one teased the waistband of Sasuke's pants. He could feel Sasuke tense up when he slipped one finger underneath the band. Pain broke off their heated kiss to pull off Sasuke's pants. He was left in his boxers, which didn't hide much, considering Sasuke's dick was about to burst out.

He stopped to take off his own pants and throw them to the floor. They were now both in their boxers. Sasuke stared at Pain's almost nude form. There were chakra rods inserted all throughout his body. He had toned abs and a hard, muscular back. Sasuke actually began to feel insecure in front of the older man.

_Sasuke! Get your shit together! You're an Uchiha, damn it!_

"Tch. I'm sorry Sasuke, I wasn't planning on giving any blowies today. But I can pleasure you else where…" Pain seductively whispered. He pulled down Sasuke's boxers, revealing his decently-sized dick dripping with pre-cum. He ran his finger along from the base to the head. Sasuke let out a low moan. Pain stopped to take off his own boxers. Sasuke also gasped at the sight of his dick. It was at least an inch longer than his own, and thicker too. Pain got up and walked behind him. He pushed Sasuke down on all fours.

"Are you ready to know true pain?" he shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mmm…Kabuto.." moaned Konan. She moaned louder as Kabuto grabbed her left breast. He started sucking on it gently. He used his free hand to grope at her right one.

Konan was already shirtless, and after making out for a few minutes it finally began to get serious. Seriously lemony.

Konan pawed at Kabuto's nipple. They were a soft, light pink color. She bent and twisted his left one with both of her hands.

"I think it's time for me to destroy that ass like I promised." stated Kabuto. He pulled off her pants and threw them to the ground. He pulled of her panties, too, which were already stained with cum. He pulled off his own pants and boxers and threw all their clothing to the floor. Konan laid down on her stomach, and Kabuto kneeled above her. He guided his dick just outside her entrance, and placed both of his hands around each of her breasts for support.

She tilted her head back slightly. "What, no lube? You guys go hardcore here." she said.

Kabuto smiled. "I can put some on if you would like."

"No, that's fine. I'm not much for that pussy shit anyways." She turned her head back around as Kabuto thrust into her.

"Gahhh…ehhh." she moaned. It burned like fire, but she loved the feeling. He was squeezing her boobs at the same time.

He pulled out, and thrusted in again, She moaned again. He sped up, going faster and simultaneously deeper. She could tell he was almost at his limit. He moved one of his hands down right by her clit and starting rubbing it. He thrusted one finger inside her vagina, and began fingering her rapidly. She moaned even louder than before. He pushed in two, then finally three fingers into her. His left hand continued to grope at her boob while he was thrusting into her behind. Finally, he thrusted into her farther than before and came, spilling his sperm all inside her. He was panting behind her. He moved a fourth finger inside her vagina and focused all of his attention to it, noticing she hadn't came yet. She climaxed a few seconds later, and Kabuto removed his fingers. She collapsed onto the bed, heavily breathing. Kabuto was sitting up next to her.

"Well, did you enjoy that?" he flirted.

"Damn right." she answered. Panting, she stood up off the bed. "I'm gonna shower now, so you can leave. Thanks." She formed a small origami flower and tossed it to him before heading into the bathroom.

Kabuto smirked, and picked up all their clothes. He set hers outside the bathroom door, and walked into the staff shower rooms to clean off alone.

"Well, my first day was sure a success." he whispered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"AHHH!" screamed Sasuke. Pain had just thrusted his pole into his ass. That thing penetrated pretty deep, man.

"Yeah! You like that?" yelled Pain. The calm, collected, hot man from earlier was gone, instead he was replaced with a more psychotic, sadistic version of himself. The thrusted the pole further up into Sasuke's ass. He at least could've lubed it up for Sasuke.

Pain thrusted the pole into him a dozen more times before pulling it out. Noticing Sasuke's relieved look, he smirked. "Oh, you're not done yet."

Sasuke felt Pain's dick outside the entrance to his ass. He yelled as Pain shoved all nine inches inside him. God, it felt so good, yet it hurt so much. He thrusted into him again, this time hitting his prostate. They went at it a few more minutes before Pain reached in front of Sasuke to jack him off. Damn, Pain was actually a really good sex partner once you got past the pain.

Pain yelled loudly as he climaxed inside Sasuke. Sasuke felt it dripping down his thighs, it was so much. He suddenly pulled out, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet. Pain replaced his dick with the pole, and continued to shove it in and out. Pain also continued jacking Sasuke off until he was about to cum, yet he pinched Sasuke's slit together so he couldn't release. Man, that hurt a lot more than the pole, not being able to release.

Sasuke's face contorted into a pained expression, while Pain continued jamming his pole into him. Pain finally pulled the pole out and leaned down in front of Sasuke's cock, still pumping him. He positioned it right outside his mouth and finally released his fingers from the head, letting Sasuke release into his mouth. The feeling was heavenly for Sasuke, finally being able to release it after being denied that pleasure for so long. He look down to see that Pain had swallowed it all, and was lapping up the extra cum of the tip. His entire face was covered in cum.

He collapsed onto the ground afterwards. After a few minutes, he stood up and grabbed his clothes, and walked over to the bathroom entrance.

He stopped before he entered. "Later, Uchiha. I'm sure I'll stop by somethime to give you that blow I know you were desiring." Pain said, before shutting the bathroom door. Sasuke gathered his clothes and went to shower off in the staff showers.

Konan met Pain in the lobby afterwards. She walked up to the counter. "Thank you very much. I enjoyed myself a lot." she dropped a fifty dollar bill into the tip jar.

Pain followed her. "I also enjoyed my time here. That Uchiha was a nice one. Give Orochimaru my best wishes, will you?" he smiled and also put a fifty into the jar.

"Yes. Thank you so much." replied Karin.

Meanwhile, Sasuke met with Kabuto in the shower room. They were both just coming out of the showers and were changing into their clothes. As they exited the room, Sasuke turned to Kabuto. "Man, Orochimaru wasn't lying when he said that this would be the best job ever."

A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed my porn. By the way, this is actually my first lemon. I hope it was good though. Anyways, you can leave a review if you want. You can also comment some pairings that you would like to see and that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Orochimaru was always the strange one, but he shocks all of Konoha when he decides to open his own sex club, Orochimaru's Sex Palace! With cheap pricing, and high quality sexual pleasuring services, the shop evolves to one of the biggest businesses in Konoha.

Rating:

M. Sex, Sex, and more sex. Gay, Lesbian, and Het all included. Read at your own risk.

Pairings:

I'm just gonna update this every chapter because there's gonna be a LOT. Each new chapter will have the new pairings for it.

Chapter 1: none, actually. I'm doing the actual backstory here.

Chapter 2: KabuKonan, SasuPain

Chapter 3: SasuSui

Warnings:

There's gonna be a shit ton of mature content, sex, language, etc

A/N:

My mind has gone to hell and back. This stuff is gonna be a bit nasty but If you made it through the warning and you're still here, well, I can't stop you. Enjoy J Oh, and Orochimaru never went rogue in this story, he still lives in Konoha with Kabuto.

Ch 3 A/N:

Sorry for the late update, I was at my cabin and my friends were with me so it really wasn't the right environment for writing porn. Oh well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Leave any pairings you want to see in the reviews if you want.

Chapter 3:

"Hey, Sasuke, what's it like?" blurted out Suigetsu.

"What's what like?" replied Sasuke.

"The sex, dumbass! How is it?" Suigetsu yelled.

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, ok?"

Sasuke laughed. "Ahh, I see. Well, I was one too, until yesterday. Let's see, well, it's pretty fun, actually. Getting 'paid' to have sex. But you have to have sex with guys, though. I did anal with Pain yesterday. It still was good, though, although it hurt a lot. I think you'll be fine once you get used to it." he explained.

"Oh, I see…" replied Suigetsu.

"Want to practice?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" exclaimed Suigetsu.

"You heard me. You seem nervous, you can pretend I'm the customer and you can practice what I tell you, so that you can do a better job for the real customers." explained Sasuke.

"Is this your way of saying you want to have sex with me?" teased Suigetsu.

"Assume what you like, but this is me offering to help you." explained Sasuke.

"Alright. I think I'll enjoy this." confessed Suigetsu.

Suigetsu walked up to Jugo, who was working the front desk. "Hey, Sasuke and I are gonna be busy for a while, ok? We're off the menu for a while. Thanks." Suigetsu ran back to Sasuke without waiting for Jugo's response.

"Let's go." commanded Sasuke. He led Suigetsu into one of the rooms, and locked the door. He turned to face Suigetsu.

"So, like, what do we do now?" asked Suigetsu.

"We have sex." stated Sasuke.

'Oh, yeah." Suigetsu scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ok, so the first thing that they do is kiss and make out. Let's practice." Sasuke closed the gap between him and Suigetsu with two quick steps. He smiled and stared straight into Suigetsu's eyes. He suddenly pressed his lips onto Suigetsu's. He placed both of his hands along his neck. Suigetsu was a little shocked at first, but then he pushed back. Sasuke ran his tongue along Suigetsu's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Suigetsu gladly opened his mouth, and met Sasuke's tongue with his own. They continued French kissing for a while, then Sasuke pulled away and stripped Suigetsu of his shirt.

Suigetsu smirked. He responded by pulling of Sasuke's shirt. He ran his hands along Sasuke's firm abs. _Damn, he's got a great six-pack._

"Then, it's nipple playtime." stated Sasuke.

"Oh really? Sounds erotic." flirted Suigetsu.

"Hn." Sasuke started to kiss Suigetsu again, but this time he ran his hands along his tender nips. He poked and prodded at them teasingly at first, then he began to get a little rougher. Sasuke pushed harder in the kiss, and pushed his tongue into Sui's mouth. Sasuke moved both of his hands onto Sui's left nipple, and Suigetsu could feel Sasuke smirk through the kiss. He used his right hand to pull on the nipple, and with his left he traced a ring around it.

"Ahghh….hughh..ehh…yeaaahh.." Suigetsu moaned.

Sasuke broke free from the kiss, and moved his tongue down towards the nipple, which had turned a dark strawberry color. He gave it a nice, slow, long lick at first, then began swirling his tongue around it. Suigetsu looked like he was in heaven. The look on his face was starting to turn Sasuke on. A lot.

"Suigetsu, your turn." Sasuke commanded.

"All right." he responded. He leaned in towards Sasuke's chest, and used both of his hands to push the nipple outwards. He suddenly started to suck on it hard. Sasuke was a bit surprised by Suigetsu's directness, but, hey, he wasn't complaining. Suigetsu swirled his tongue along the perimeter of the nipple, and he gave it a good, wet lick from the top to the bottom. He squeezed firmly with his hands.

"Ooohh…hnn…uhhh..mmm.." Sasuke croaked. _Shit, he's really good at this. I wonder where else I can use that talented mouth of his._

Suigetsu pulled his mouth off of the nipple, and moved over to Sasuke's other one. H repeated his process of squeezing and sucking onto it. Sasuke's face was one of pure ecstasy. Suigetsu knew very well that he had the Uchiha under his control. He moved his right hand around Sasuke's back, gently gliding his fingers onto the delicate skin. Once Suigetsu had arrived at his 'destination'. he gave Sasuke's ass a nice firm slap.

"Ughhghh…yeahh.." Sasuke moaned in delight. Suigetsu moved his lips of the nipple to give Sasuke a kiss. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, and smoothly slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth even wider, allowing Suigetu more room inside of it. Suigetsu moved it all around, feeling all the parts of Sasuke's mouth. He felt Sasuke moan through the kiss.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away. Suigetsu frowned for a moment before seeing Sasuke's slight grin. He moved his hands onto Suigetsu's shoulders, and forced him onto his knees. He grabbed both of Suigetsu's hands with his own, and guided them towards his waistband on his pants. He gently led them so that they pulled his pants down to his knees.

Seeing Suigetsu's confused look, Sasuke said. "And the most important part of gay sex…" He gently pulled down his boxers, revealing his 'seven-inch slider', dripping with pre-cum already. "Is dick time."

Suigetsu gasped at the sight of it. It was...so long…and thick, too. He felt a little insecure about his own 'six-inch spectrum' in his pants, compared to this wonder.

"Now, suck it." demanded Sasuke.

"Ehh..?" replied Suigetsu.

"You heard me. Suck my dick." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu shrugged, then placed his hands along Sasuke's ass crack for support. Without warning, he thrusted Sasuke forward into his mouth. It penetrated into his mouth at least four inches. Suigetsu pushed it back out, and sucked out the tip. He swirled and spun his tongue all around it, getting pre-cum all along his mouth doing it. He moved his right hand from Sasuke's ass to play with his balls. He positioned his hand right underneath them, and raised it and started jiggling his hand. The result was a tickling feeling right in Sasuke's sensitive zone. Right in the middle of it, Sasuke burst out in laughter. The feeling was just too funny. It was probably one of the first times Suigetsu had heard Sasuke laugh before.

"You like that?" Suigetsu smirked. "How about this?" He jammed his finger right into the space between the two balls. Sasuke tensed up, and let out a giggle. He jiggled his finger around, intensifying Sasuke's reaction. Suigetsu grinned. It was so weird seeing Sasuke like this.

He removed his finger, and focused his attention to Sasuke's member. He used is hand to play around with his balls in a more pleasuring way. He ran his tongue up and down Sasuke's shaft, and teasingly bit down on it with his sharp shark teeth. Sasuke let out a mouth. Suigetsu was just that good with his mouth. He started sucking on it, with he got a little rougher with his ball play. He sucked on it harder, knowing that Sasuke was almost at his limit.

Suigetsu took the dick, and shoved all seven inched down his throat. He started to hum, making the dick vibrate inside his mouth. That was Sasuke needed; he released his seed inside of Suigetsu's already jam packed mouth. Suigetsu pulled the dick out of it, getting semen all over his face and hair.

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he tried to swallow the large load that was jammed in his throat. With a large gulp he managed to swallow it all. He collapsed onto the floor. _Wow, sex sure just takes the energy right out of you._ He walked over to his discarded shirt and put it back on. Sasuke was gathering his clothes as well.

"Hey, Suigetsu. Nice job. You clearly don't need any more practice. You're an expert with that mouth of yours." complemented Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Suigetsu grinned. "I'll go shower off now, see ya later."

Suigetsu walked into the shower rooms, and began to rinse off. "Wow, that was amazing." he whispered to himself.

Once he finished, he walked back into the staff hangout room, with a ton of game tables and a large television. He made eye contact with Sasuke and they shared a smirk.

Jugo poked his head into the room. "Hey, Suigetsu, good that you're back. We've got a customer up front for you." Suigetsu smiled, then looked right at Sasuke.

"Perfect." said Suigetsu. He walked into the lobby with the largest grin ever on his face.


End file.
